Summer's Painting
by alieangel
Summary: This is not the same, this is wrong. This should not be happening, but deep down, it knew it was right, that this had to happen, no matter how wrong it may seem. The swirling colours were making the soul dizzy, and it collapsed, just like the artist moments ago, but instead, it fell right into the heart of the beautiful girl in the painting.
1. Chapter 1 Falling Through The Impossible

**Hey guys, I have gone back and re done these chapters and hopefully improved them :) read and enjoy :) xxx**

Chapter 1

The artist swirled his brush in the paint for one last time. Just one more tiny detail. There. He stood back to admire his work. Finally after months it was finished. The painting looked magical. Bright colours swirled around the beautiful girl in the middle. Her long brown hair was lifted by the wind and she smiled, at something far in the distance. She had wise grey eyes and the artist had managed to capture the radiance shining from her eyes, as if her eyes were the entrance to her soul. The artist couldn't stop staring at his masterpiece. Finally, the spell which was drawing his eyes to look at his latest painting, broke. Something changed. In that moment, he realised his life was finished. This was the end once again, for nothing can live one life forever, and everything will be as it must be. He breathed his last breath on the painting which had become his life over these past few months, and then collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

The artist's soul swirled out of his now dead body. It went to find his last breath, which it would take to its next life where ever it may be, and what ever it may hold. It was drawn straight to the magical painting. But the breath was no-where to be seen. The soul was confused. This had never happened before, what was wrong? It started to panic now. It reached out to touch the painting, but instead of meeting a canvas, the soul touched the smooth texture of a leaf. Intrigued, it reached further. The soul touched the rough texture of a tree. The soul came to a sudden realisation, it was touching the old tree in the painting. The painting must actually be magical.

Suddenly, without warning, the soul was sucked into the painting. Bright colours swirled around it and the soul was falling, falling through something impossible, something that should not exist. This is not the same it thought, this is wrong. This should not be happening, but deep down, it knew it was right, that this had to happen, no matter how wrong it may seem. The swirling colours were making the soul dizzy, and it collapsed, just like the artist moments ago, but instead, it fell right into the heart of the beautiful girl in the painting.


	2. Chapter 2 The Tree Of The Meadow

Chapter 2

When I woke up it was dark. Where am I?

Who am I ?

This wasn't like it usually happens. I remember looking for the my last breath, and then... Oh yes . I remember now. I'm in a painting. How strange.

I opened my eyes. The light hurt my eyes. I closed them again.

I waited for a moment, and then I opened my eyes but slowly this time.

I was standing in the middle of a field. A bright light, probably the sun, was shining, and it made the flowers in the field sparkle and the whole field light up with a happy glow. It was beautiful. The smell of all kinds of flowers filled the air. A small stream of water flowed like a sheet of glass through the middle of the meadow and Large old trees framed the meadow from all sides but the one the that caught my eye was the one tree that grew next to the stream. It had dark red bark and its branches hung so low that the leaves brushed the ground. I could see that it would be quite easy to climb although small purple flowers and big red juicy apples were growing on the tree. The tree was so tall that it looked like it was reaching for the sky and through the thick leaves I detected something moving, perhaps some sort of animal.

I started to remember more now. I could remember in perfect detail my death. Wait, this is me now, I have to get used to this being me now. The rest of my other life I couldn't remember in such detail. Trying to remember made my head go dizzy and black spots appeared in my vision. I immediately stopped thinking about it and took a few deep breaths to clear my head. Never mind, it would hopefully come back to me sometime later.

Now I had to try and find out who I am now. That task didn't prove to be too difficult. Around my neck there was a sparkling necklace, in the shape of a leaf, with the name Summer written in the middle.

Summer. I guess that is my name now. The name fit me perfectly as I seemed to fit in with this mysterious new place that would be my new home.

I decided to explore. In front of me, there was a wall made of what seemed to be mirrors. But instead of seeing a reflection, in the mirror I could only see loads of swirling, silver mist, that seemed to go on forever. Just looking at the wall made me feel uneasy and strange. I turned away from it and so I could see the beautiful field with the magical flowers and the tree and the feeling stopped at once.

I wondered if I passed through that wall I would come back into the real world. I wondered if I should try, but after a few minutes I decided not to, I would risk getting lost in the vast swirling place, that I knew nothing about.

Behind the field, there was something that looked like a village. I hoped I would find other people there. I was tired of being alone without any answers to help me work anything out.

It only took a few minutes to walk to the village. It was an old village but it seemed deserted. The village seemed as if people used to live here, but they had to leave in a moments notice. Clothes were on the road and bits of broken furniture and belongings littered the streets. I tried to look past the mess and I could see that with out it, the village would be beautiful. I wondered what happened or who made the villagers leave in such a rush and without enough time to take anything but what they carried on them selves with them.

The only living creatures here were animals. So much for finding answers. I sighed and carried on through the village swerving all the things that littered the streets. At the very edge of the village there was a cosy cottage, and the name, Summer Land, was written in calligraphy on the door. I guessed this was my house.

Well since I couldn't find any signs that anyone lived in the village, I decided that I would live in this house, at least for now. I walked up the garden path and slowly opened the door. Inside, it was quite small, but furnished as if someone had been living there for a while. I walked around the whole house and I discovered that whole house was decorated beautifully.

Upstairs, I found a amazing bedroom . One whole side of the room was a massive window. From here, I could see most of the village and beyond that, the magical field. The sun was just setting and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in any of my lives. It looked more like a perfect picture than real life, almost like one of the paintings I sued to paint, in my last life as the artist.

Suddenly, I felt exhausted. I fell onto the comfy bed in the middle of the bed with a yawn. I faintly remembered that I was always tired and confused after switching lives , but that was something that we had to endure if we wished to remain one of the everlasting souls.

I was tired enough that I was asleep in seconds. I floated into a land of happy dreams...

_I was floating, up towards the sky. In the distance, I could see the pearl gates. Magical clouds swirled around me encasing me in a bubble full of hopes and dreams. The gates were closer now. I could see the intricate detail on them, and the sign saying everlasting souls. _

_Around me, other souls danced through the clouds, happy to be free of their bodies for a little while, this was the only place where it was possible._

_In the clouds, the dreams of the humans below were being shown. They were like a miniature television, showing so many different dreams of the humans far below. Everyone's dreams were different, but the same as no one thinks in the same way, but everyone thinks._

_Finally I reaches the pearl gates. From around my neck I took my tiny key and twisted it in the lock. The gates swung open without a sound and I stepped into my true home. I automatically walked towards my home, a small house on the edge of here. Once in my room I pulled out out my pearl. On there , there would be the details of my next life. I quickly got all my things that I would need, and then rushed to the castle. I was anxious to be on my way to my new life as being without a body made my restless and paranoid. _

_Once I reached the castle , I went to my assigned room. In there, Midnight , one of the pearl souls was waiting. Pearl souls are souls that stay here all there lives and ensure that other souls have safe journeys to their new lives,a job that was an ultimate sacrifice, as being without a body for a long while becomes uncomfortable, and in occasion even painful, but they made the sacrifice after many lives on The Earth, after they felt they had experienced everything they would need or could ever want._

"_Are you ready?" she asked softly_

_I nodded. I closed my eyes and I knew that the next time I opened my eyes I would be a baby, on the way to becoming a talented artist._

_Midnight pressed a soft sweet smelling flower to my eyes and I floated, without regret or fear up into the blackness, where my new life awaited me._

I woke with a start. The dream that was not a dream, but a memory from my journey to my other life, the one before I came here. I was surprised by the fact that I can actually remember any of my past life, usually we are completely inexperienced when we enter a new life, with no further knowledge than we should have at that age, we start each life as a new person, a baby, with only the essence of your inner soul that has any similarities to your last life and to guide you on your way through each life. It is only once your body dies that all your memories are returned to you, but these memories only last a little while as you go on to your next life if you so choose, which many do.

I lay in the soft bed for a few moments, thinking about what I would do next_. _There wasn't much I could do apart from to try and carry on with life as if what happened was an everyday occurrence for me.

I got up and stretched, and then went to search for the bathroom. I had been so tired that I had fallen asleep in my clothes which were now all wrinkled and creased.

After searching for a few minutes, I found the bathroom. Eagerly I stepped into the bathroom and took a little while to relax and clean up.

I then went back in to my room to search for some clothes. I figured since this was my house, there would be clothes that would fit. Luckily, I wasn't disappointed. In my room I found a whole wardrobe of clothes that seemed to be mine. The clothes here were strange, like things you would read or see in movies and books back in my last life. Good, I thought, I am starting to adjust to this being me now. I quickly pulled on something that looked like leggings, but was made of a strong seemingly durable material, one that I had never experienced in any of my lives. My top was long sleeved and made from a silky but strong material, again one of which I had never seen.

I sat on the padded window seat by the far end of the room, and watched the meadow and the tree as the slow swaying of the branches in the wind slowly lulled me into another deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dream Of Many Questions

Chapter 3

I woke to the soft sound of the rain padding against what I assumed was the window. Where was I? My mind was still groggy from sleep and I couldn't remember anything. Still confused, I sat up and rubbed my eyes to try and help myself wake up properly.

" Sshhh, she's awake" came from across the room.

Startled, I flashed open my eyes only to see dark shapes disappearing from the small room I was in. Oh well. I shrugged. Maybe I was imagining things, I surely had reason enough to after all that had happened recently. I was still too tired to get up so instead of going in search of the mysterious people, I gave the room a quick glance over before my eyes settled on the window. Outside, was the beautiful meadow that I saw before. The long grass that still sparkled from the earlier rain covered the whole meadow. Gorgeous flowers had sprung up in more places while I was asleep, but I only had a moment to stare at the impossibly perfect meadow before a hand clamped over my eyes and mouth and a sweet smelling flowery smell filled the air and I drifted towards blackness. But before I let the dark completely take me over an image flashed into my mind that would probably stay in there forever. A small, perfect and beautiful painting of a mysterious girl and a meadow that looked suspiciously like the meadow I was just staring at before. I didn't have much chance to think it through before the blackness completely took me and I was drifting, drifting into the land of dreams.

"_Come to me Summer"._

_The voice woke me from my daydreaming. I looked around for the source of the voice but I could not see anyone. I was in a palace made of what seemed to be marble and silver. It was breathtaking. There was nothing in this room apart from me so I wandered towards the door, letting my fingers softly brush against the smooth marble. Once I reached the door I heard the voice again._

"_Yes come this way Summer" I had no idea who Summer was or where the voice was coming from but without pausing I stepped in the corridor leading from the room I was in. Unlike the other room, the corridor was made from dark stone and burning torches hung on the wall giving it it an eerie, creepy look. But still I didn't pause. It seemed as if something was pulling me on towards some place mysterious. In my trance like state, I drifted along the corridor for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes. Ahead, I could see a soft light shining from an entrance to another room._

_I closed my eyes and hesitantly stepped inside. As soon as I stepped into the room, I felt a slight breeze brush around me, lifting up my long hair and making the ends of my dress swirl and dance. The same flowery scent from before filled the air, but this time instead of sending me towards the blackness it filled me with strength, and with confidence I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a light blue mist but as I looked closer, I could see the shape of a girl. _

_The mysterious girl stepped forward until her outstretched hand lightly touched my hair. Her touch filled me with happiness and I relaxed, for the first time since in woke up. All my confusion disappeared and in its place came strength. She must be magic, I thought._

"_Finally you are here Summer. We have been waiting for you. You are here for a reason, and we except you to find that reason, and then make everything right. Everyone is counting on you Summer."_

_Confused again, I opened my mouth to ask a million questions but she shushed me and said." All of your questions will be answered in time, but the most important must be discovered by only yourself. Believe and look within and everything will be turn out the way it must. I wish you good luck Summer and I look forward to seeing you again."_

_Giving me no time to think, or ask some of the million questions that were desperate to be asked, she clicked her fingers and the scent of the sweet smelling mist got stronger and again, for the second time today made me drift but this time I was drifting towards purple, and the journey back was peaceful and not frightening. I let myself go and purple took over everything and I fell back into the land where I came from._


End file.
